


The Experiment

by Migdalia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Foursome, Marriage, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migdalia/pseuds/Migdalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 1 Iris convinces Earth 1 Barry to take her to Earth 2 to meet her doppelganger. Earth 2 Iris hatches a plan to get Earth 1 Barry and Iris together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't canon compliant at all! I know this would never happen, but my mind cooked this up. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Ever since Barry told Iris about Earth 2 and the fact that their doppelgangers were married, that’s all she could think about. She wondered more about her E2 counterpart a lot. She already knew she was a pretty good cop, but she wanted to know more.

She wanted to know how that Iris got with that Barry.

Were they best friends first like she and her Barry were?

Did they grow up together too, but weren’t best friends and still became a couple?

Did they meet in high school? College? Work? At some random place?

Then she wondered about Earth 2 Joe hating Earth 2 Barry. That was a stark contrast to the relationship they had on their Earth.

Was Wally still her baby brother there? Was her mother alive there? What about Nora? Was Henry still a doctor?

She wanted to know so much. But the main thing she wanted to know about was Iris and Barry’s marriage.

Were they hopelessly in love? Were they polar opposites like she and Barry were?

How did they get together?

What was their marriage like?

She really wanted to know what their sex life was like.

Sometimes she would look at Barry and wonder what it would be like to have sex with him. Would it be so weird they couldn’t go through with it? Was he an animal in bed? Was he well endowed? Then he had superpowers.

She wondered about those.

She wondered about those a lot.

He could vibrate his face so that people couldn’t see who he was.

Could he vibrate other things as well?

She really wanted to find out. The scared little girl in her wanted to know what it would be like to be with Barry before she actually did it.

She didn’t want them to not be able to recover from having sex with each other.

She wondered if the other Iris had those concerns when first getting with Barry.

She needed to know. She had to know.

She needed Barry to take her to Earth 2 so that she could see that Barry and Iris and how they meshed together.

Maybe that would give her the push she needed to finally be with Barry.

Things were starting to dry up. She didn’t want to go through meeting someone. She already knew everything about Barry.

Except for what he was like in bed.

She started thinking that E2 Barry must have some good qualities that would make her doppelganger love him enough to marry him even though her father didn’t like him. She was actually married to Barry.

Surely she saw something good in him to make her want to say “I do” to him.

She needed to know.

She would ask Barry about it the second he got home from saving Central City.

***

An hour later, Iris heard Barry’s telltale sign of being home from the whooshing in the kitchen. It always shocked her just how fast he could move.

He had his cowl down and was drinking straight from the carton.

“I’m going to tell.”

Barry spun around and saw Iris standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He thought of all the times she caught him doing that and threatened to tell.

“I’ll finish it.” Barry said.

Iris just stood there and watched him drink more. She was a fan of how he looked in his suit. She remembered all those times she met with the Flash, not knowing it was her supreme dork best friend the whole time.

“Barry, I’ve been thinking.” Iris said.

“Uh, oh. We know there’s trouble ahead if you start doing that.”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“I want you to take me to Earth 2.” Iris said and waited for his reaction.

Barry looked at her and really studied her face. “Why?”

“I need to meet my doppelganger.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Iris.”

“Why not? You met yours.”

“There was a reason I met mine, Iris. I was trying to defeat Zoom.”

“And you succeeded.”

“Iris…”

“Barry…”

“What will meeting your doppelganger prove?”

“I just want to see what her life is like. The life I could have had if dad had let me be a cop.”

“She has a good life, Iris. Even with her father gone, she still has a good life. She has a great career and a husband that adores her.”

“That’s what I need to see as well.”

Barry studied her face again. “What?”

“I need to see what it’s like being married to you.”

“That’s not me Iris. And she’s not you.”

“They are Barry. They’re us in another universe. Don’t you think that means something? That you and I are married in a whole other universe?”

“That wasn’t real. As real as it felt, it wasn’t real. They just looked like us.”

“I want to see Earth 2 Iris and Barry and you need to take me there.”

Barry sighed heavily. “What if something goes wrong? The last time I was there, Earth 2 Joe died. What if I go there and Earth 2 Barry dies? Or Iris? I can’t live with that.”

“Zoom is dead, Barry. He’s gone. You don’t have to worry about a metahuman attack. Just take me there. A few hours tops. I need to meet her. It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“Why do you need to meet her so badly, Iris? The truth.”

“If you answer a question for me first.”

“Sure.”

“You said that you met them and that you went to see Joseph sing. So you just hung out with our doppelgangers? Doesn’t that seem risky and suspicious if there were suddenly two Barry Allen’s?”

Barry turned crimson and looked away from her. Iris wondered what that was about. He had to answer her question even if he didn’t want to. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly? What does that mean?”

Barry sighed. “It means that when I got there I saw the other Barry on the news. I decided to impersonate him to really see what they had so that I could catch Zoom.”

“You impersonated him?”

“Yes.”

“For how long?”

“Maybe a day. Less than a day.”

“So where was the other Barry during this time?”

“Locked up in STAR labs.”

Iris looked at Barry and tried to figure out what would possess Barry to do something like that. “What about his wife? You told her who you were?”

Barry fidgeted. “Not exactly.”

“Barry.”

“She didn’t know I wasn’t her husband.”

“You didn’t sleep with her, did you?”

“No! She kissed me 3 times and took her top off in front of me but that’s it.”

“What?”

“She kissed me because she thought I was him. Then she took me home with her. She changed and we went to see Joseph sing. That’s all that happened. Wait. That’s a lie. She kissed me again after that.”

“So you just let another man’s wife kiss you?”

“I’m sorry, Iris. But she looks just like you. I got caught up in that. Then they’re married. Happily married and she really has the hots for her husband. It felt good to have you be that hot for me. She loved him like I want you to love me. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t help myself.”

The wheels started to turn in her mind. She needed to see this for herself. She had to.

“Are you ready?” She asks. She was anxious and impatient.

“Iris. I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You and I have done several things over the years that weren’t good ideas and we turned out alright.”

“What if something happens?” He repeats.

“We’re only going to pay our doppelgangers a visit for a few hours. We’ll come right back after I get what I need.”

“I’m not telling Joe. He’ll only try to stop me.”

“No, we aren’t telling anyone about this. Maybe Cisco. He should know in case something happens.”

“Are you wearing that?” He asks as he points to her sweats and flannel shirt.

“No. I’d like to at least make a good impression when I meet the other Iris.”

“I can’t believe we’re really about to do this.”

“I’m going to change.” Iris says and heads upstairs.

Barry wondered why he allowed Iris talk him into doing something so stupid. “Because it’s her.” He says aloud.

***

A little over an hour later, Iris and Barry were at STAR labs ready to head to Earth 2. After much resistance from Cisco, Barry ran them through the breach. He of course got them there in record time. It was getting dark there and Central City looked beautiful.

Iris was amazed that they were actually on Earth 2. She noticed distinct differences between the two Earths. Earth 2 looked advanced, but also looked like it had a vintage feel to it. “It’s like the 50’s here.” She says as she looks around.

“Yeah it is. But they more advanced than we are.”

“So, where do we go?”

“Let’s head to the station to see if they’re there.”

“Barry works there too?”

“Yeah, he’s a CSI just like I am.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I’m really worried about two sets of us just lingering around.”

“You’re right.” Barry says and grabs Iris and immediately takes her to Iris and Barry’s house. He put her on the porch. “Wait here. I’ll go snatch them up.”

Iris started to get nervous when he left. She felt the telltale breeze that is Barry twice. “What the hell?” E2 Iris said.

“It’s me.” Barry says to an equally shocked Barry and Iris.

“You’re back? What for? Don’t tell me that monster Zoom is back.” Iris asks.

“No. Someone wanted to meet you two.”

“Meet us? Who?”

Barry walked over and opened the door. Iris walked in. She was inside their house. It shocked her that it looked like their house.

It shocked her even more to be looking at her double. And Barry’s.

“This is so trippy.” Iris said.

“I can’t believe it either. Even after seeing two Barry’s. Now I’m looking at myself.”

“You look just like me.” E1 Iris said.

“Weird, isn’t it?”

Iris stuck out her hand. “Iris West.”

E2 Iris did the same. “Iris West-Allen.”

“So you chose to hyphenate?”

“Of course. You didn’t?”

“I’m not married.” Iris said.

E2 Iris and Barry looked at Barry. “You two aren’t married?” Barry asked.

“No. We’re just best friends.” Barry said sadly.

E2 Barry and Iris picked up on his sadness. “You’re in love with her.” E2 Barry said. “You look at her like I look at my Iris.”

Barry didn’t respond.

E2 Iris looks at Iris and grabs her hand. She pulled her to the kitchen. “Why are you two just best friends?”

“He was in love with me since we were kids and never told me. Well he told me when I was in a relationship. Then my boyfriend died and it’s still hard for me to risk our friendship trying for more.”

“Why did you want to meet us?”

“I had to.”

“You want to see what it’s like being married to Barry, don’t you?”

“Can you read my mind?”

“I am you, Iris. I can’t imagine just being friends with Barry. I love him. Even if my father hated him, I still love him. Does your father hate your Barry?”

“No. He loves him like a son. We grew up together. Barry’s mom died and he came to live with us.”

“Nora died?”

“Yes. Is she alive here?”

“Yes. Barry talked to her. No wonder he was crying when I found him.”

“He didn’t tell me. He told me that your father died. I’m so sorry. He’s still alive on our Earth.”

“I know. I told Barry to give him a hug for me.”

“So, what is it like being married to Barry?”

“It’s great. Awesome, really. We adore each other. I can’t imagine being married to anyone else. Plus he’s not all dork.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll show you.” E2 Iris said and pulled Iris from the kitchen with her. She walked up to her Barry. “Baby, can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

“Sure.”

“Make yourselves at home.” Iris says and goes upstairs with Barry.

Iris took the time to look around. “It looks so similar to our house. Different furniture, but it’s the same.” She walked around more and stopped at the table with the wedding photos. “Iris was a beautiful bride.” She said.

“Yeah, she was.” Barry said, hoping that Iris looking at those wedding photos made her feel like he felt.

***

“So, I think we should try to get them together.” Iris said as she sat on their bed.

“How can we do that?”

“She needs a good reason to get with her Barry.”

“What’s that?”

“I think we should let them watch us.”

“Watch us? Watch us what? Be married?”

“No. Well, yes. We should let them watch us have sex.”

“What the heck are you talking about Iris?”

“I think we should let them see how naturally we move together. They could be us. He could be you. In love with me and not with me.”

“I can’t imagine being in love with you and not with you.”

“Just imagine us not sleeping together every night. You not getting to see me naked. Us not being able to do that thing we like to do.”

“Isn’t that a little weird, Iris? To have 2 strangers watch us have sex?”

“They’re not strangers. They’re us. We can just pretend we’re doing it in front of a mirror.”

“We can do that thing we like to do?” Barry asked.

Iris got up and walked up towards Barry. “We can do that thing you like to do too. How hot will it be to have witnesses?” She grabbed his face and kissed him. She pressed her body against him and felt him starting to get hard.

“How do you know they’d be up for this?”

“I know he definitely wants to. She’s curious. She should know what she’s missing.” She rubbed her hand against his growing erection.

“I’m ready to play.” Barry said. His not so dorky self-springing to action. He might be a complete dork, but he knew how to satisfy his wife.

“Good. You stay here and I’ll go get them.”

“Hurry back.”

Iris gave him a quick peck and left their bedroom. She walked down the stairs and saw Barry and Iris admiring their wedding pictures. She really couldn’t believe that they were only best friends. She and Barry belonged together in any universe.

“You like our pictures?”

Iris turned towards the other Iris, taken aback by her double. “Yes. You were a beautiful bride.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you’ll be one day.” She smiled and looked at them hoping the proposition to experiment with her and Barry went well. They always wanted to try swinging at least once to see how it went. Now they had their complete doubles here and wondered if that would be weird. “So, would you like to see the rest of the house?”

“It looks just like our house at home. The furniture is different, but it looks the same.”

“You two live together?”

“Yes.” Iris replied.

“And you’re just best friends?”

“Yes.” Barry replied.

“Do you want more?” She asked.

“I do.” Barry admitted.

“What about you?” She asked Iris.

“I’ve thought about it. I just don’t want it to be weird and we ruin our lifelong friendship.”

“Follow me.” Earth 2 Iris said and walked back up the stairs.

Barry and Iris looked at each other. Barry shrugged and followed her. Iris soon followed behind him.

They were soon in Barry and Iris’ bedroom. They saw Barry just sitting on the bed. Gone were his dorky frames. He looked more like E1 Barry than ever.

“What’s going on?” E1 Iris asked.

“Well Barry and I decided that it’s a shame you two aren’t married like we are. And we want to help. Right, baby?”

“Right.”

“Help how?” E1 Iris asked.

“We think you two need to see what you look like together.”

Iris looked at Barry. She wondered what her double was talking about. Barry was too busy staring at them, seemingly in a trance.

“What do you have in mind?” She nervously asked. She didn’t know how to feel about standing in the bedroom of a married couple.

E2 Iris ignored her question and climbed in her Barry’s lap. She started to hungrily kiss him. His hand instinctively went to her ass.

E1 Barry and Iris stood there and watched in shock. Both were too afraid to say anything.

Barry and Iris continued to grope and kiss. Iris started unbuttoning her shirt. In seconds it was off, revealing a cream colored satin bra. Barry reached behind her and unhooked it and let it drop to the floor.

Iris’ bare back made something stir inside E1 Barry. He wished that he was in the other Barry’s spot.

Barry slid his hand down the back of her pants and Iris moaned.

E1 Iris was in complete and utter shock watching her and Barry’s doubles kissing. She felt like she should leave.

But she didn’t want to.

It was like watching a movie of her and Barry.

Or like a sex dream she had about him come to life.

She slid close to Barry and whispered to him. “Do you really think we should stand here and watch this?”

“Yes. They want us to watch. We should.”

E2 Iris hopped off Barry’s lap and unzipped her pants while kicking off her heels. She let them fall to the floor and revealed matching panties to the discarded bra.

She then pulled the panties down and stepped out of them and was completely nude.

E1 Barry cursed under his breath.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. All the times he thought about seeing Iris naked and it’s now happening. His Iris was standing next to him fully clothed, but that didn’t matter to him. She was Iris and she was naked.

She pulled Barry to his feet and untied his bowtie. She tossed that aside and started unbuttoning his shirt. He unbuttoned his own pants and let them fall to the floor. He was just in his boxers briefly before pulling them down.

He was naked except for his socks.

That dork had a nice body.

E1 Iris wondered if her Barry’s body looked like that. She figured it had to since he has a superhero.

What really shocked her was the nice size of his dick.

She never knew Barry had that.

She started to feel heat pool between her legs.

She gasped when E2 Barry picked Iris up and put her in the bed.

It was like they forgot that the other Barry and Iris were in the room.

E2 Barry started to kiss Iris all over.

Iris gasped again when she saw Barry spread her legs and dive his head in.

The sucking noises really started to turn her on. She suddenly wished that she was in the other Iris’s spot.

E2 Barry ate her pussy ferociously. The way he just went to town on her really turned Iris on.

She wanted that too.

She glanced at Barry and he was completely transfixed on what was going on. She even saw him lick his lips. That turned her on more.

E2 Iris grabbed Barry’s hair and let out a moan that made Iris moan as well.

She no longer just wanted to watch, she wanted to join in.

E2 Barry crawled from between her legs to beside her. Iris immediately rolled over on to him and straddled him.

Just the sight of Iris’ bare ass turned Barry on more. He was bursting at the seams.

E2 Iris kissed Barry on the mouth and then kissed down his body. She stopped at his dick and grabbed it. She spit on it and that was the point of no return with E1 Barry.

He wanted to snatch E2 Barry out of the bed and take his place.

Seeing Iris go down on him blew his mind. He just really started thinking that it should be him.

The sucking and slurping sounds combined with the fact that she seemed to enjoy going down on her Barry had him ready to take his Iris and act that shit out.

Earth 2 Iris was right. They did need to see how good they looked together.

They needed to see how good they fucked together too. He wondered how he would go on after seeing that. He would never be able to put the image of seeing E2 Iris and Barry going down on each other.

Right now that’s all he wanted to do to Iris. She didn’t even have to reciprocate. He wanted to eat her pussy just like the other Barry ate his wife’s. He wondered if Iris was as turned on as he was.

He looked over at her and she seemed to be in a trance too.

E2 Iris waited until he was good and hard and crawled up his body.

She sat down on his stiff dick and started to ride him. They were in a good groove and pace and both Iris and Barry thought they were on the verge of losing their minds.

Watching E2 Barry and Iris fuck brought out emotions and heat they didn’t know they had inside of them. They didn’t think they were the type of people that would get pleasure out of watching a married a couple have sex.

What was even crazier was that the married couple was them.

Iris was convinced that she and her Barry could mesh as well as the other set of Iris and Barry.

She was completely turned on and needed to do something about it.

E2 Iris and Barry finished their round and were lying on the bed. They started kissing again until they stopped and Iris turned towards them.

She shocked the hell out of E1 Barry and Iris when she asked, “Want to join?”

A stunned Iris asked, “What?”

“Want to join us? We don’t mind sharing.”

Barry was already starting to get undressed. If they didn’t mind sharing, he didn’t mind taking. Though if he was being honest, he wanted to have sex with his Iris first. He felt like he was at a crossroad. He wanted to do that so badly, but only if his Iris wanted to as well.

“Won’t that be weird?”

“Only if you let it. You and I won’t touch each other and neither will they. What do you say?”

“We haven’t even been together yet.” E1 Iris stated.

“Now you can. Watching us wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“No. It was hot as hell.”

“What if I start with him first?” E2 Iris asked.

“Okay.” Iris said timidly.

E1 Barry really started to take all his clothes off until he was naked as well. Iris felt out of place being the only one still in clothes.

That didn’t stop her from looking at Barry. He really did have a nice, lean body too.

His dick was above average.

She felt like a fool for essentially sitting on a goldmine for so long.

She watched her eager Barry walk over to the bed and got in.

Iris moved towards him and grabbed his face. “Kiss me.”

Barry did as he was told.

He suddenly felt strange kissing this Iris with his double laying in the bed and his Iris standing there watching.

Iris broke the kiss and looked at him. “Kiss me like you mean it. Or do you need your Iris in the mix?”

Barry looked at Iris and pleaded with her. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She leaned forward and kissed Barry.

His hands immediately started to search her body. He wanted her naked.

He got so excited that he started to vibrate.

E2 Iris was shocked. “Holy fuck! You vibrate?”

He broke the kiss to answer. “Yes. I can do it at will or when I get excited.”

E2 Iris looked at E1 Iris and said, “He vibrates. Why wouldn’t you want that? Makes me wish mine did too.”

“Hey.” E2 Barry said.

Iris turned towards him. She crawled back to him and grabbed his flaccid penis. “Even if you don’t vibrate, you’re still perfect.” She leaned forward and kissed him before going down on him again.

That started to turn Iris and Barry on more. He started undressing Iris and almost cried when he finally had her naked.

He took E2 Barry’s initiative and laid her down. He kissed her and down her body just like he did. His Iris seemed to like it.

He spread her legs and dove in too. He savored her sweet nub until she was moaning and grabbing his hair like he saw.

Iris sat up and grabbed Barry and laid him down just like his double was. She grabbed his dick and went down on him too.

It was extremely hot having both Barry’s getting sucked off by both Irises.

As good as the head felt, E1 Barry just wanted to be inside iris. He waited his whole life for that.

He sat up and laid her on the opposite end of the bed. He tongue kissed her deeply when he entered her.

Iris loved how he felt inside of her. He filled her up nicely. All that time. All that time and she could have had that.

Barry was amazing in bed.

She especially loved it when he made his dick vibrate inside of her.

She lost it when he pulled it out and tickled her clit with it.

Seeing E1 Iris go that far over the edge made E2 Iris want to try that Barry out.

“Want to switch?” She asked.

Everyone in the room liked that idea. They all wanted to see if there really was a difference. E2 Iris really wanted to try the vibrating out and E1 Iris wanted E2 Barry to eat her pussy the same way he did his wife. Her Barry was good, really good, but she wanted to see the difference. She just remembered the smacking noises and wanted in on that.

Both Barry’s switched places. Seconds after E2 Barry put his head between E1 Iris’ legs, she understood fully why that Iris married him and was so hot for him. He was amazing at it. She figured they put that in their vows. That’s how good it was.

E2 Iris cursed when E1 Barry went down on her and she felt the vibrating. He was like a man and sex toy in one. Different than her husband, but his desire to please her was the same.

E2 Barry turned E1 Iris over and entered her from behind. The other Iris and Barry followed suit.

It was easy for them to all get in the groove of fucking each other’s mate. They all were so much alike that it seemed natural.

They soon found themselves back with their rightful mate. After much sucking and fucking, they were all spent and mind blown.

The self-proclaimed leader of the group spoke up. “I think we should make this a regular thing.”

They all looked at each other and said, “Agreed.”

 ***

Adios!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing! (;


End file.
